Cupid Conspirisy, Part 2
by Draka Dracula
Summary: The Cupid Conspiritors contend with Monitor and the threat she presents to the plot to marry off Bob and Dot.


AndrAIa groaned, "Why did she have to show up now?!" she wailed  
"What are we going to do?" Jo Ann asked.  
"I know what I'd like to do..." AndrAIa muttered.  
"Hey; ease off -- she's not so bad..." Matrix said.  
"And she did save Bob's life," Wild Card put in.  
"Men!" Mouse rolled her eyes.  
"Wait, let's not jump to conclutions. Bob did seem to be tellin' Monitor that he loves Dot," Ray said.  
"Yes...and she got all pouty round about then." AndrAIa told them.  
"What if we could find Monitor a guy of her own?' Jo Ann asked.  
"This conspiracy is foh Bob and Dot...Ah don' wanna getta rep as a match-maka..." Mouse pointed out.  
"Think of it as a part of the conspiracy to save Bob and Dot's romance, then," Jo Ann said. "If --and I'm not saying that she will-- if Monitor should start trying to steal Bob away from Dot, wouldn't it be best to divert her attention with another man?"  
"Who? Face it sugah; there's a deficit of cute available men around here..." Mouse sighed.  
"What about...the Super Computer?" Jo Ann asked thoughtfully.  
"Like who? Turbo?" AndrAIa said sarcastically.  
"Turbo, maybe?" Jo Ann smiled.  
"I was being sarcastic!!" the game sprite protested.  
"I know. But maybe Turbo would make a good steady for her. Plus, if he's sweet on her, he just might decide to help her system."  
AndrAIa smiled and chuckled slightly  
"What?" Jo Ann laughed.  
"Nothing...romance can happen for the strangest reasons..."  
"True. But as long as it's 'True Love', then it's okay," Jo Ann grinned.  
"Yeah...but love can blossom some strange ways; can't it, Sparky?" AndrAIa gave Matrix a pointed look.  
Jo Ann smiled. She knew where the general area the two were in when their love began to blossom.  
"Well...how are we gonna set up the Prime and the refugee?" Mouse asked.  
"That's the tough part," Jo Ann admitted. "Invite them both to a Karaoke party?"  
"Turbo doin' karaoke?!!" Mouse cackled.  
"I didn't say that he had to do it, I just meant that he could meet her there! Karaoke is on a vollenter basis."  
Mouse was in stitches, laughing so hard. "That is such a funny image, sugah..."  
"Course, for all we know, Turbo may be one of the best singers on the Net," Jo Ann smiled. "Maybe we could get him to sing a couple of Marty Robbins songs."  
Matrix guffawed.  
"Come on! With his voice, Turbo would be perfectly comfortable with County-Western music!" Jo Ann grinned.  
"Ah guess..." Matrix did a perfect imitation of the Prime Guardian, which AndrAIa just hooted in laughter at.  
Jo Ann laughed with her friends. But still, having Turbo meet Monitor at a Karaoke party, and maybe get Bob and Dot closer to marriage.  
Andri sat down on Matix's lap.  
"Let's see," Jo Ann said. "What are some good Marty Robbins songs: Ballard of the Allamo; El Paso; El Paso City; Big Iron; Running Gun; Fastest Gun Around..."   
AndrAIa just chuckled; "What about Garth Brook's 'The Dance'? That's kinda romantic..."  
"Uh...I was just thinking Cowboy songs, AndrAIa. I wasn't thinking of romantic Cowboy songs...Hmmm..." Jo Ann said thoughfully.  
"Well; if the karioke is meant to me romantic..." the game sprite grinned.  
"You're right...romantic cowboy songs...Hmmm...unfortunately, I'm only familuer with the older singing cowboys, so I'm really don't know many --if any-- cowboy love songs..."  
"What are search engines for?" AndrAIa looked at Ray.  
Ray was caught totally off guard.  
"Searching the Net for..." His eyes went wide as he caught the game-sprite's meaning.  
"What?" Wild Card asked.  
"Ray, you have to!!" AndrAIa pleaded.  
"You mean you want Ray to search for Romantic Cowboy songs?" Jo Ann asked.  
"Yes..." she smiled broadly.  
"Ray, please?" Jo Ann added her pleas to AndrAIa's.  
AndrAIa shot Ray her most dazzling smile, "Please?"  
"Ray, sugah, we need ta know those songs!" Mouse added her pleas, now.  
"Okay, okay..." The Surfer raised his hands, giving in.  
"Thanks, sugah!" Mouse grinned, giving her boyfriend a huge hug and a big kiss.  
"Anything for you, luv..."  
"Okay, that's settled. Now, how are we going to talk Turbo into coming...?" Jo Ann asked.  
"I have no idea..." AndrAIa admitted.  
"Maybe he'll come for his User Guardian..." Matrix grinned at Jo Ann.  
"Maybe," Wild Card agreed.  
"M...m...m...me? Why would he come if I ask him?" Jo Ann stammered.  
"You are the User Guardian, dear..."  
"That doesn't mean he'll come to a party if I ask him to come."  
"He will...or we can let him into the Cupid Conspiracy."  
"Well...he does want to see Bob and Dot married off..." Jo Ann said thoughtfully.  
"It should work..." AndrAIa grinned.  
"Alright," Jo Ann sighed. "I'll tell Turbo all about it and see if I can get him to join us. I just hope he'll do it."  
"He will..."  
"I hope so...I hope so..."  
"Have a little faith..."  
"When should I call him up and tell him?" Jo Ann asked.  
"Now is good."   
"But don't let AndrAIa rush you," Matrix added.  
"Just hurry!" Andri put in.  
"Pixal! Vid-window! Contact Turbo!" Jo Ann commanded.  
The keytool complied, "What can ah do foah ya, Jo Ann?"  
"Turbo, how would you like to help us get Bob and Dot married off?" Jo Ann asked.  
"That's an unusual request...but ah would..."  
"Great! Now here's what we've got planned so far..." Jo Ann told all that had happened since the first meeting of the Cupid Conspiritors. She delebratly left out any of the plans to get Turbo hooked up with Monitor, although she did explain about her, and said that Turbo might like to meet her.  
"Okay; ya need to get that gal away from Bob...sounds like she's sweet on him..."  
"Yeah, but gently. She saved Bob's life, and she seems nice. We just want to make sure that Dot gets Bob," Jo Ann said.  
"All's fair in love and war..." Turbo smiled.  
"True," Jo Ann smiled back. "By the way, Turbo...Can you sing?"  
"What?"  
"The party is going to be Karaoke. That's were you can get up and sing in front of everybody, if you wanted to. I was wondering if you can sing."  
"Ah guess Ah could try..."  
"Great!" Jo Ann grinned. "I'd love to hear you sing!" And I bet Monitor would love it, too, she thought to herself.  
Turbo grinned, "Don't expect too much a me..."  
"That's okay. It's all for fun...and love!" Jo Ann winked at the newest member of the Cupid Conspiricy.  
"All For Love...now there's a song..." Turbo smiled.  
"What?" Matrix asked.  
"Its a really sweet song...'All For One; And All For Love', " Turbo explained.  
"Sounds like it might be from 'The Three Musketeers'," Jo Ann said.  
"It was..."  
"Sounds good. And...oh...I know another good song. 'Everything I Do (I Do For You)', from 'Robin Hood, Prince of Theives'," Jo Ann smiled.  
"Oooh...I love it!" AndrAIa exclaimed.  
"Hmmm...Disney ain't the only place to find love songs..." Wild Card grinned.  
"Films are great inspiration...what about 'I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You' from Zorro..."  
"I didn't get to see that one, I'm afraid. Is it pretty?" Jo Ann asked.  
"Its beautiful -- all about romance and dancing and commitment..."  
"Oooo...I think I like it, and I haven't even heard it yet!" Jo Ann laughed.  
"It's beautiful..."   
"How about, 'Be True to Your Heart', from Mulan?" Jo Ann asked.  
"I don't know it..."  
"It's very pretty. I have the CD. We'll listen to it, sometime."  
"Neat"  
"Anyone know any other songs?" Jo Ann asked.  
"Ummm..."  
"Good question, darlin," Wild Card said.  
"I'll think about some," AndrAIa smiled.  
"Okay," Jo Ann smiled at her friend.  
"Well, it's about time to hit the sack," Wild Card said. "See ya tomorrow, everybody!"  
"G'night guys!" AndrAIa hugged Jo Ann and Wild Card.  
"Good night, and sweet dreams." Jo Ann hugged and kissed Matrix, AndrAIa, Mouse, Ray and Andri. She blew a kiss to Turbo over the vid-window. "Night, Turbo."  
"Night kids!" Turbo smiled and closed the vid-window.  
Jo Ann and Wild Card left, returning to their apartment. They tip-toed past Bob's apartment on the way in.  
  
Dot and Bob tried to arrange a place for Monitor to stay, but no where was forthcoming at such short notice, so Bob gave up his appartment for the time being. He would stay with Dot...  
"Bob's staying with Dot?!?" Jo Ann asked when she heard the news. She grinned at Matrix, who had told her. The Cupid Conspirtors were having their meeting at the usual spot --Al's.  
AndrAIa smiled broadly, "That's what Monitor told me. I nearly died when I went to go see Bob nad she answered the door in her night-gown though.  
"Yikes!" Jo Ann shrieked. "That's enough to give one a core.com attack!"  
"I nearly had a fit!" the game sprite laughed, "I thought the Cupid Conspiracy was doomed!"  
"Thank goodness it was a false alarm!" Jo Ann grinned.  
"Amen!" Matrix agreed.  
"I wonder how Bob and Dot are getting along, now that they are living in the same apartment," Jo Ann mused.  
"User knows...I wonder if he's staying in your old room, Enzo, or if they're..." Mouse let her voice trail off suggestively.  
"At this point in time, let's hope it's Matrix's old room. We don't want to rush them too quickly," Jo Ann said.  
"Ah don't know sugah..." Mouse grinned broadly.  
"We got them in the same apartment. Let's take a little time before we get them in the same bed," Jo Ann replied.  
AndrAIa giggled and Matrix hugged her.  
Next to get married --after Bob and Dot-- will be THOSE two, I hope, Jo Ann thought to herself.  
"Sorry ah'm late!" Turbo's vid-window appeared.  
"That's okay. We got some news, but we'll let you be the judge whether it's good or bad," Jo Ann said. She updated Turbo on Bob and Dot's new situation.  
Turbo laughed, clapping his hands; "Do y'all know whether they're...?"  
"No, we don't," Jo Ann admitted. "Would it be a good thing if they were?"  
"What do you think?! Bob's a gentleman -- they'd be married soon if they were..."   
"Hmmm...In that case, maybe they should..." Wild Card grinned.  
AndrAIa laughed softly and nuzzleed Matrix's neck.  
"Yes...But how would you get them to...?" Jo Ann asked.  
"This is kind of an...invasive discussion..." the game sprite commented.  
"Huh?!?" Wild Card looked at her, puzzled.  
"Talking about how to get Bob and Dot to...ummm...y'know..." she demurred.  
"What to do, what to do..." Jo Ann mused.  
"What are we gonna do about Monitor?"  
"Let's get Bob and Dot hitched, first. Then we'll worry about Monitor," Turbo said.  
"Okay...I hope they're getting on..."  
"...and on, and on, and on..." Wild Card grinned.  
"Wild Card!!" Jo Ann playfully chided her husband.  
Matrix chuckled and AndrAIa, hiding her amusement moaned, "Ma-trix!!"  
Wild Card had wrapped his arms around Jo Ann, and was now nuzzling her in the way she liked.  
"Wild Card!" she laughed.   
Mouse and Ray exchanged a glance.  
Jo Ann pressed her lips onto Wild Card's, giving him a long and deep kiss.  
"Young lurve..." Mouse grinned.  
When they parted, Jo Ann surprised Wild Card by nuzzling his neck. His blue skin felt soft and warm. She kissed his neck several times.  
"Can we get back on topic, kids?" Turbo asked.  
"Oh!" Jo Ann turned back to the others, startled.   
"Sorry," she said sheepishly.  
Turbo smiled at her.  
"This isn't something I plan every second, guys!" Jo Ann grinned.  
"What are we gonna do?!"  
"I'm open to sugestions!!"  
"You, know," Jo Ann said, "maybe we should find out if they are...you know. We may be worring about nothing, as far as the sleeping arrangements are concerned."  
"How can we do that without...ew...!" AndrAIa asked.  
"What?" Jo Ann asked the game sprite.  
"How can we find out about...sleeping arrangemnets without...spying on them?"  
"Hex and Scuzzy?" Jo Ann suggested, smiling.  
AndrAIa just shuddered.  
"Scuzzy can get in there unnoticed, and find out if they are. He only needs to stay a few nanos, that's all," Jo Ann pointed out.  
"Yeah but...ewww..."  
"What?!?"  
"What if they're...?"  
"Making out?"  
"Yeah..." AndrAIa pulled a face.  
"Only one of us needs to look," Jo Ann said. "You don't fave to if you don't want to. I'll do it."  
"Thanks...!" Matrix hugged AndrAIa. "You're so sensitive, 'DrAIa.."  
"No problem, guys," Jo Ann smiled.  
"Lets do it!" Matrix grinned.  
"Pixal! Vid-window! Contact Hex!" Jo Ann commanded. The vid-window appeared.  
"Hellllooo there!"  
"Hi, Hex!" Jo Ann smiled. "We need the help of you and Scuzzy." Quickly, Jo Ann explained what was needed.  
"Oooooohhh...that's evil. I like it!!"  
"The purpose isn't for something evil, Hex! We need to know because, if they are, it means that Bob is going to purpose soon!" Jo Ann grinned.  
"That would be sweet..."  
"Hey," Wild Card said. "The sooner he does, the better!" The bounty hunter grinned broadly.  
Hex grinned. "Sure...when?"  
"Tonight, if possible," Jo Ann said. "We need the information as soon as we can get it. Just don't let Bob, Dot, little Enzo, or Monitor know about this. Or Mike, the T.V." Jo Ann shuttered at what Mike would do if he found out about the Cupid Conspiricy.  
"User- not Mike!!" AndrAIa cackled, and launched into a flawless imitation of the annoying tv; "This just in...Frustrated by the lack of 'action' between the COMMAND.COM and the Guardian, a group of their 'friends' are conspiring to match make..."  
Jo Ann laughed and leaned back against Wild Card, who was also laughing.  
"Will these 'friends' manage to get out favourite couple to 'tie the knot'? The 'Cupid Conspiracy' has had a spanner thrown in the works -- her name is Monitor. Cute, lonely and very attracted to Guardian 452, she represents a threat to the conspiracy that could never have been anticipated..." AndrAIa continued. Matrix was hooting with laughter.  
"That's Mike, alright!" Jo Ann said whenever she stopped to to take a breath. Then, she would continue laughing. Finally, out of breath, she stopped and leaned on Wild Card's shoulder.  
AndrAIa's eyes sparkled, "Keep your ears out for an update...this is Mike the TV. Out!" She started to giggle herself as she finished.  
"Maybe AndrAIa can be Mike's co-anchor on the news!" Ray laughed.  
"User forbid!!" AndrAIa laughed.  
Ray laughed even harder.  
"We have Guardian sign!" Andri warned from her post at the door.  
The group were still laughing hard as an irritated Bob entered Al's.  
"Hi, Bob!" Jo Ann giggled. "That was a great joke, Matrix! Really funny!"  
"I could use some humour," Bob sighed. "What was the joke?"  
"These three guys walk into this room at an old house. Two skeletons are sitting at a table, with a chess board between them. One skeleton is looking at the other, and says, 'Come on! Make your move! Don't just sit there like yer dead!" Matrix grinned.   
A smile came across Bob's face, he chuckled and then sighed.  
"What's wrong, sugah?" Mouse asked.  
"Dot and I had this argument..." he admitted.  
Uh, oh, Jo Ann's facial expresstion said to the others.  
"What was it about, bro?" Wild Card asked.  
"Not locking the door in the bathroom," he sighed.  
"Why is that so important?" his twin asked.  
"It was...embarrassing..." Bob seemed reticent to talk about it.  
"First off...did you walk in on her, or did she walk in on you?" Jo Ann asked.   
"She walked in on me...and nearly had a coniption..."  
"Did she apologize?" Ray asked.  
"She stammered an apology and then started yelling..."  
"Well, Ah think ya both need ta apologize ta each other;her fer walkin' in on ya, and you fer not havin' tha door locked. Jest tell her that ya'll keep the bathroom door locked in tha future," Turbo advised.  
"She seemed really shaken...now is not a good time..." Bob sighed.  
"Let me talk ta her. Whar is she? Ah'll vid-window her now an' talk ta her."  
"Turbo -- she'll get really mad that I told you..." Bob sighed, "I feel like I'm married or something..." he groaned loudly.  
You WISH! Jo Ann thought. Out loud, she said, "Please, Bob. This needs to be patched up as soon as possible. The best thing to do is to talk it over with her, and apologize for leaving the bathroom door open. Will you please, at least, try? Because you love each other?"  
"Once she has calmed down," Bob agreed. "I can't beleive this is getting to her..."  
"Everythin' will work out fine, Bob. You'll see," Turbo smiled.  
"It's just kinda petty; isn't it?" Bob sighed, "She's geting all neurotic for nothing!"  
Jo Ann looked to Wild Card. Used to, she would worry about the same thing that Dot was upset about now, although it had never happened. Now that she was married, walking in on Wild Card's shower did not bother either of them one bit.  
"I mean -- what's a little nudity for the User's sake!!" Bob declared.  
Just what I was thinkin', bro! Wild Card thought. He looked over at his bride.  
AndrAIa sighed. This wasn't the kind of news the conspirators wanted to hear...  
"Turbo; what can I do?!" Bob asked his old friend.  
"One word, Bob: Propose," Turbo answered.  
"What?!" he gasped.  
"Turbo's right," Mouse said. "Whatcha do is take Dot ta some fancy resturant, say, as an apology. Then, when she's in a good mood again, propose. It'll knock her off guard. An' be shore ta tell her how much ya love her, an' what she means ta ya."  
Bob looked at them both and chuckled, "You're joking -- right?!"  
"No," Turbo and Mouse said together.  
"It' worth a try, isn't it?" Matrix asked.  
Bob blinked a couple of times. Propose?! to Dot?! What if she said no?! "But...we haven't been together that long..."  
"Well, at least, take her to the fancy resturant," Jo Ann said. She looked hard at the others. They were rushing things a bit too much.  
Bob had looked frightened at that prospect; but dinner was a perfectly acceptable alternative.  
"But have tha ring on ya, in case things look like she would accept yer perposal," Mouse added.   
"Mouse!" Jo Ann groaned.  
"What is this - a match-making society?!" Bob asked.  
Jo Ann and the others nearly panicked when they heard this. Turbo's body language said, "Keep calm."  
"What; am I right?" Bob narrowed his eyes in suspision.  
"Uh...no..." Mouse gulped. She looked to Turbo for help.  
Bob turned to Jo Ann, "Is she lying to me?"  
Jo Ann could not answer. If she said "no", Bob would know for sure that Mouse was lying. She could never keep secrets from Bob. But if she said, "yes", their cover was blown and Bob would have to be told the whole truth. There was no easy way out. She, too, turned to Turbo for help.  
Turbo coughed, "Bob; whats wrong with proposin' to the gal? Ya love her, doncha?"  
Now, Jo Ann and Mouse looked to Bob.  
The Guardian sighed, "I...love her...but..."  
"'But', what?" Turbo asked.  
"I'm afriad of losing her again..." he sighed.  
"That's why ya should propose ta her, Bob!" Turbo said.   
"It's not that simple..." Bob sighed, "she seems almost shy when it comes to commiting to me...we...lost each other before and were afraid to admit our feelings before..."  
"We Matrixes aren't that good with feelings..." Matrix explained.  
Oh, User! Where is Cupid when you really NEED him! Jo Ann thought.  
"Exactly!" Bob agreed, "I don't wanna scare her off."  
"Bro, you ain't gonna git anythin' productive with her done if'n' ya don't make tha first move!" Wild Card said. "Proposin' is really easy. All I done was ta git a bunch o' prism blossoms an' use tha ring fer a holder. Jo found tha ring, an' I propsed. It's that easy!"  
"'Productive'?!" Mouse snickered quietly.  
Jo Ann smiled, remembering that night, when Wild Card had got on bended knee and prososed marriage to her.  
"Hey," she said. "It worked, didn't it? I'm his wife now, aren't I?" Jo Ann smiled at Bob, hoping to encourage him.  
"Yeah...but..." Bob sighed.  
"Go ahead, Bob!" Matrix said. "Do it!"  
"What is this; peer pressure?!" the Guardian laughed, "Have you seen Mike's Megabyte impression?" he tried to change the subject.  
"No," Matrix said. "And personally, I don't want to seeit."  
"Okay...fine...it was nice chatting to you guys..." Bob started to move away.  
Jo Ann looked to Turbo. "Please, do something!" her eyes said.  
"Sit down, 452!"  
Stunned by the tone in Turbo's voice, Bob obeyed.  
"Ummm...yes, Turbo?"  
Jo Ann was impressed. Turbo was so authoritive, that sometimes, it was easy to forget how friendly he really was.  
Bob looked at Turbo and to everyone in the room. "Yes? What do I have to do?"  
"Propose to Dot," Turbo smiled.  
"Tur-BO! That's personal!"  
"Bob, please," Jo Ann pleaded with her brother-in-law.   
"We just want you and Dot to be happy. Don't ask me how I know --call it these strange powers of mine-- but you won't lose her, nor will she lose you."  
Bob sighed and dropped his head into his hands.  
Jo Ann got up and moved over to Bob. She put her arm around his shoulder.  
Bob looked up and sighed.  
"Bob..." Jo Ann began, looking at him with sad, loving eyes. She cared very much for her "brother", and wanted him to be happy.  
"Yes, Jo Ann?"  
"Please, ask her. Neither of you are going to lose the other." the User Guardian kissed his cheek and gave him a loving, sisterly hug.  
"Look...we'll see...alright?"  
"Okay," Jo Ann smiled. This was the best they were going to get from him, right now. It would have to do.  
Bob left Al's shortly after.  
"It's all up to Bob and Dot, now," Jo Ann sighed.  
AndrAIa sighed, "Maybe we should talk to her?"  
"Let me do that," Turbo said.  
"Okay..." AndrAIa sighed.  
"What do we do, now?" Hex asked. She was a bit disappointed that she and Scuzzy would not be spying on Bob and Dot in the bedroom. It was not nessessary, now.  
"Wait and hope!!" the game sprite grinned.  
"Alright," the ex-virus sighed.   



End file.
